


Take care of my fridge (or possibly my life too)

by Thecrudest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrudest/pseuds/Thecrudest
Summary: The phone call from Baekhyun that morning wasn't a phonecall he expected at allCrossposted on AFF





	

The phone call from Baekhyun that morning wasn't a phone call he was expecting at all. And now, Kyungsoo is on the way to hospital, to visit the dumb boyfriend of his.  
"I don't know how far your stupidity would go Byun Baekhyun, but seriously? Of all thing that you must get, why is it food poisoning? And on top of that, from an outdated onigiri? Just how long you kept that onigiri till it actually expire..." And he goes on with his rambling and scolding.

 

Baekhyun chuckled, Kyungsoo looks so cute with his red ears and cheek, indicating how angry he is. He continues his ministration, watching his boyfriend get mad at him. After a few minutes of heaven for Baekhyun (because yea, he loves Kyungsoo that much), Kyungsoo finally stops.

 

"Done?" Baekhyun smiles softly.

 

"What- no" Kyungsoo looks breathless.

 

Baekhyun chuckles again. He watches in amusement as his boyfriend regains his composure.

 

"I'm sorry 'Soo, I was too hungry and I just grabbed anything i saw in my fridge. It's not like you are gonna make my meals everyday" he grins.

 

Kyungsoo feels like smacking the grin off his boyfriend pretty face.

 

"So, when you'll be discharged? Do you need to stay overnight?" Kyungsoo sits on the vacant chair beside the bed.

 

"Nah, the doctor said I can be discharged already if the result come out fine" Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo right hand and plays with the fingers. Kyungsoo just hums in respond.

 

That evening, Baekhyun can already be discharged from the ward with a few nagging and prescription from the in-charged doctor.

Kyungsoo leaves Baekhyun apartment a few minutes after midnight ( and after making sure Baekhyun eat the dinner that Kyungsoo asked his mother to make ).

 

That night, no matter what he does, he cannot sleep at all, his mind just full of Baekhyun and his words earlier ' it's not like you are making me meals everyday' . He kinda feeling guilty and sorry towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun barely able to eat or sleep on daily occasion because of his job and sometimes because of his personal issue (he had psychosomatic disorder, not that he ever discusses with Kyungsoo about that but they had a few class together back then during college and somehow they are friend, so Kyungsoo might or might not ask him about that because of his somehow weird behavior) and also, he don't really like to eat. So that night, to soothe his anxiety, he promised himself that he'll make it up for that and help organizes Baekhyun meals (and life, his unconscious mind keep feeding him that thought. Well at least he can hope.)

 

Kyungsoo can't hold himself anymore that morning as he makes Baekhyun a mushroom juk along with hot ginger tea and dashes through the early morning mild traffic to Baekhyun apartment. When he knocks Baekhyun apartment door the next morning, he does not expect to see a very pale Baekhyun, in his boxer and a very old black wife beater, probably from Baekhyun old flatmate, who was a dance major and looking so lost everytime Kyungsoo saw him.

 

"Hey Kyungsoo, you are early" Baekhyun cracks a smile from his chapped lips, voice still laced with sleep.

 

"Well, I should be. You are sick, so I'm making sure you are eating well." Kyungsoo shrugs his coat off while inviting himself into Baekhyun apartment and saunters directly towards the kitchen island to put the breakfast he brought along with him.

 

Baekhyun hums sleepily and closes the door before going back to burrow himself under the thick comforter he laid on the couch.   
"You slept on the couch? Seriously Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo eyes widened.

 

A muffled 'yea' comes out from the lump on the couch. Kyungsoo make his way towards his boyfriend and snatches the comforter from the latter. Baekhyun whines from the loss of soft material around his body but don't make any effort to move his body, instead he just snuggled into the couch. Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun hip and mumbles a 'move over'. Baekhyun grunts but complies anyway because he wouldn't like to listen to an early morning lecture from his boyfriend (he used to sleep through his morning lecture during his university days because his morning is too precious to be started with a lecture).

 

"You sleep on the couch?"

 

And there goes his effort.

 

Yawning obnoxiously, he then peers a half-opened eyes at Kyungsoo and smiles lazily.

 

"Yea, why? I can't sleep until 5, and I just feel so lazy to go inside my room-huargh~.." He yawned again. "...so i just sleep here"   
"No matter how lazy you are, you should never sleep on the couch, it's not good for your body. Now get up and eat your breakfast" Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun from the couch and pushes him towards the kitchen.

 

"It's 8 Kyungsoo, too early for breakfast" he whines.

 

"If by the means of the cereal you had at 4 pm is your breakfast, then you have no right to question my schedule of meals." He jabs Baekhyun ribs.

 

Beakhyun giggles absentmindedly as his dainty hand moves to hold Kyungsoo hand lightly.

 

"It's mushroom juk, I don't know whether you'll like it or not, but i feel like eating it this morning so I made it, for you and for me as well" Kyungsoo pours a scoopful of the disfigured rice into Baekhyun bowl and sits himself on the opposite side of Baekhyun, face full with anticipation.

 

Baekhyun eyes is judging hard when he begin to scoop a spoonful of it.

 

"Is it edible? Doesn't look like it is tho" Baekhyun scrunches his face playfully and pushes the bowl slightly, making the cute 'i don't wanna it' face.

 

Kyungsoo makes that 'it's not funny' face and sending warning through his eyes. But Baekhyun just remains oblivious ,or he purposely does that. So exasperatedly, Kyungsoo picks up the spoon from the bowl and scoop a spoonful of the juk,  
"Ahh~" prompting Baekhyun to open his mouth. Baekhyun grins and opens his mouth.

 

Baekhyun makes a gross sound while trying to swallow the porridge, still warm even from the cold weather outside.

"It's terrible Kyungsoo, how could you feeds your beloved one this awful thing early in the morning" Baekhyun gasps dramatically and that earns him a flick on the forehead.

"You need to eat something edible, Baek. I'm just being a good boyfriend, spare me here." Kyungsoo sounds almost like a whining mom who try to make her son eat.

 

Baekhyun just grins playfully.

 

And Kyungsoo feels like smacking his face.

 

After that eventful breakfast, which Kyungsoo managed to get Baekhyun finished the entire container, Kyungsoo begins his mission which is rummaging Baekhyun kitchen.

 

He starts off with Baekhyun kitchen cabinet. He found a dozen of canned food, be it chicken, fish, even clam, but what makes it looks so bad that it's all expired a few months ago. He sighs.  
Then he moves to the fridge, which Kyungsoo immediately covers his nose for the smell that come out from it. The too strong smell from the fermented kimchi container, which is unlidded, the opened canned chicken and even the entire box of expired milk. The entire fridge is a mess. The spilled sauce, the unlidded containers, the fridge are full of inedible, expired thing. Kyungsoo, despite feeling a little bit sick from the smell, sighs in defeat. A surge of anger floods his sense.

 

He stomps his feet towards his boyfriend (not before he washes his hand, because please, it's disgusting) who is lying on the couch, again, after breakfast.

 

As he comes near, he sees Baekhyun peaceful sleeping face and the anger is washed away from him immediately.

Kyungsoo sits on the floor, body leaning against the couch as he stares at his boyfriend face. Baekhyun, as if in cue, begins to let out a small whimper like he always do when he's sleeping. Kyungsoo finds it looks so endearing today for no reason. Kyungsoo smiles a little and begins to stroke Baekhyun hair.  
Suddenly, a hand shoots out from under the blanket and holds Kyungsoo's in a tight grip. Kyungsoo is so flustered and his face heats up in embarrassment.

 

"Hmm,Kyungsoo" Baekhyun voice sounds scratchy from the sleep.

 

"Cuddle." He said, closing his eyes shut again. The grip on Kyungsoo hand remains strong. (Kyungsoo think it's funny how Baekhyun hand is still strong despite he is sleeping when he tries to tug his hand away)

 

Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle and mumbles a 'scoot over'. He lays down on the couch and let Baekhyun pulls him into his arm, tucking his face into Kyungsoo dark hair. Kyungsoo wriggles a bit to make himself comfortable in Baekhyun hug and when he deems the position is comfortable enough, he close his eyes and let himself drifts off with the sound of steady heartbeat coming from his boyfriend.

 

A few hours later, Kyungsoo wakes up and tries to move his limb but as he feel like it's kinda a futile attempt,he stops, since Baekhyun is such a chronic cuddler. But then, he feels a small repeated press on his temple, so he knew that Baekhyun is awake.

 

"'M'ning." Baekhyun let out a lazy smile.

 

"It's evening, idiot" Kyungsoo let out a small giggle and smacks Baekhyun arm lightly.

 

Baekhyun hums and hugs Kyungsoo tighter.

 

There is a comfortable silence and they both just bask in each other presence until Baekhyun breaks the silence.

 

"So, what is our plan for today? Certainly you didn't just came barging my house so early this the morning only to do this. Or..." Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Faint blush creeps on Kyungsoo neck as his ears turn red and he slaps Baekhyun shoulder.

 

"Not that, you idiot" And Baekhyun laughs out loud.

 

"I was thinking to help you organize your eating habit and your house too. Seriously, this house smell awful and you, you stink. Go take shower first and I'll tell you later." Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun off him and get off the couch after slapping Baekhyun butt.

 

After Baekhyun finishes showering (he sure took his time and if Kyungsoo doesn't know him better, he would assume Baekhyun is dead or something in the bathroom), they both go out for lunch as Kyungsoo can't cook anything because there are nothing raw in Baekhyun kitchen to be cooked.

 

Kyungsoo choose a family restaurant that they usually go whenever Baekhyun feel like eating out. And he ordered almost everything on the menu. ("Hey, are we having feast right now? What's the occasion?" Baekhyun gaps at the number of plate and even forthcoming dishes carried by a small stature boy.   
"Shut up and eat" Kyungsoo shoves a whole pot of large sized samgyetang in front of him)

 

After the meal, they take a walk around the neighbourhood to help with the digestion. They both walk side by side, hand clasped tight with each other as they stroll around, watching the darkening sky.  
They both got home when the last particle of orange ray completely swallowed by the darkness of the night.

 

That night, Kyungsoo chooses to stay over.

 

Baekhyun really couldn't hide his delight and he can't help but to pull Kyungsoo into a bone-crushing hug . And Kyungsoo just chuckles at the ridiculousness.

 

Kyungsoo is lying on the sofa, clad in Baekhyun matching sweater and sweat pant, watching something on the tv when Baekhyun out from the his room, freshly showered with small towel hanging off his shoulder. Kyungsoo sits up to give Baekhyun some space but Baekhyun just flops real close with Kyungsoo and wrings both of his arms around Kyungsoo, snuggling close to him.

 

"Hmmm, you looks so great in my cloth." Baekhyun mumbles.  
Kyungsoo chuckles and runs his fingers through Baekhyun dark thick hair. It's still damp from his shower. Baekhyun hums.  
"How are you feeling Baek?" Kyungsoo keep his hand in Baekhyun soft lock, tugging it softly knowing that Baekhyun like it a lot.  
"Better, now you are here" he detaches his face from Kyungsoo neck to have a better look at him. The look in his eyes is so sincere that Kyungsoo can't help but to chuckle.

 

Kyungsoo stares at his boyfriend face (second time for today) and he finally saw some colour on it. He has been quite pale today, so seeing that make him happy. He cups Baekhyun face and kisses him on the lips. The kiss is sweet but only chaste. Baekhyun chases after Kyungsoo lips but he holds Baekhyun head in place so Baekhyun whines and pouts. Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun again and this time, Baekhyun holds Kyungsoo hand and try to deepen the kiss but Kyungsoo keep his head moving around so Baekhyun wouldn't get to kiss him. Baekhyun stop chasing and stares at Kyungsoo with a kicked-puppy expression which Kyungsoo laugh gleefully at him, stopping his motion to let Baekhyun kiss him. As soon as his lips touch Kyungsoo, Baekhyun let go of Kyungsoo hand to pull his body closer by the waist. Kyungsoo curls his finger into the base of Baekhyun lock and the other hand circle Baekhyun shoulder. Baekhyun keeps tugging Kyungsoo until he finally sitting on Baekhyun lap without breaking the kiss.Baekhyun tongue languidly dance with Kyungsoo, there's no rush at all, just a simple making out. Baekhyun finally pulls away to catch his breath ("Did you always breath when you kiss me?" Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo one day. 

"Well i do,why?"   
"I can't breath whenever I kiss you because you always steal my breath away," Baekhyun quipped in a laid-back voice, while Kyungsoo turns red at that)

 

and Kyungsoo just chastely kissing Baekhyun nose, eyes, forehead and his jaw. Baekhyun basks in the attention he get and buries his face into Kyungsoo neck, inhaling his scent. Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun hair and they both stay like that until Baekhyun break the silence.

 

"Hey 'Soo, are you hard?"

 

Kyungsoo is quite taken aback by that question but still answer him.

 

"No, why?"

 

"Sure? Then good, let's sleep then." Baekhyun lifts his face and adjusts Kyungsoo legs until it's fit into the slight crook of his waist and stand up. Kyungsoo smiles while holding tight to Baekhyun broad shoulder, letting himself to be carried into bedroom.   
Baekhyun drops Kyungsoo slowly onto the bed and jumps on it to join Kyungsoo after. He drapes the comforter over them both, then manhandles Kyungsoo, adjusting Kyungsoo position so that his face fit snugly on Kyungsoo chest and he hugs Kyungsoo waist firmly as he let out the even inhale and exhale. Though Kyungsoo is quite flabbergasted by Baekhyun action, but he know, this probably the best sleep Baekhyun will ever get in his adulthood. Kyungsoo hums a soft melody to let Baekhyun sleep while playing with his hair and nape until the sleep envelope him as well into its cloak of unconsciousness.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up feeling a little bit hot. His cloth sticks to his back and there is an uncomfortable heat near his neck. Then he remembers. He shrugs the blanket off from them both because it's too hot but Baekhyun don't budge. Kyungsoo don't have the heart to shake him awake since he's still in deep sleep so he just lay still, Baekhyun hair tickling his nose as he breath until he falls asleep again.

 

He wakes up a few minutes later (it's 30 minutes, Kyungsoo is so sure, or at least he tried to convince himself) to the already awake Baekhyun, staring at him. Kyungsoo wipes his face to check if there any drool and when he heard Baekhyun chuckle, he covers his face in embarrassment. Baekhyun laughs a deep throat, the one he usually make when he laugh too hard, and it's resonating in the isolation of the morning silence. Then Kyungsoo voice joins along with him, mingling and mixing together into a similar rhythm of joy until they both lose their breath.

 

After they both showered, together (writer:they had a shower sex), they settle on eating out for breakfast and then proceeding with their plan (which Kyungsoo told him over the back rubbing) that is cleaning the whole house.

 

They start off with the source of evil, the kitchen. The thought of opening the fridge once again make Kyungsoo cringes in fright. As he moves towards the fridge, his skin crawls as he shivers in the memory of yesterday. Baekhyun who is standing at the back of the kitchen island looks at him in confusion, wonder why Kyungsoo takes so much time to open the fridge when he could just open it. So he huffs in annoyance and walks towards Kyungsoo.

 

"Step aside," he said in annoyance and then jumps back when the smell of something dead invades his sense.

 

"Whoa, did something died? Why it's smelling like that?" Baekhyun voice sounds funny since he is pinching his nose to stop the smell from entering his nostrils. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes to his boyfriend antic.

 

"You die, or you could've died. This is all your doing," Kyungsoo scolds him.

 

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly then he pouts, trying not to enrage his grumpy boyfriend anymore. Kyungsoo indeed very cute when he's angry but Baekhyun prefer nice Kyungsoo since he usually get to cuddle with that Kyungsoo.

 

"Well, Soo~" he clings to Kyungsoo shoulder and he peppers Kyungsoo cheek with kisses. Kyungsoo lips twitch as he fight himself not to smile and then he gives in. He laughs and shoves Baekhyun away.

 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna clean this all. You, sit back," he pokes Baekhyun chest and Baekhyun giggles.

 

Baekhyun is sitting on the bean bag that sometimes serve as sofa when too many guest come over, which he brought all over from the living room to the kitchen while observing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo face scrunches in disgust but still cute (Baekhyun is not exaggerating when he says Kyungsoo is cute because all of the human that ever met Kyungsoo said that) while mumbling something that Baekhyun couldn't hear.

 

An hour passed and Baekhyun is so bored he keep fidgeting and pacing back and forth around his living room, walking in and out from his bedroom until Kyungsoo explode in annoyance because of Baekhyun action.

 

"Baek, I asked you to sit right? Stop fidgeting, I'll be done in a second" His hand kept busy.

 

"You said that half an hour ago, I'm bored 'Soo~," Baekhyun flops on the bean bag again.

 

"Be patient, almost done already" he put the last thing he hold and washes his hand with the soap.

 

"A~nd done" Kyungsoo spreads both his arms to show he's already finished but he chuckles when he got an armful of overgrown toddler instead.

 

"Finally, but you stink. Go shower," Baekhyun pushes Kyungsoo away.

 

Kyungsoo schools a mock shocked face but complies anyway.  
After Kyungsoo finishes showering, Baekhyun helps him to dry his hair and they all set to move to their next plan, shopping.  
Kyungsoo drags Baekhyun to Nandaemun to buy him new set of dishes and few things for his house (Kyungsoo dumps half of Baekhyun kitchen and useless thing that Baekhyun keep in the big trash bin and Baekhyun can only stare as the trash lorry drove his things away) because he feels kinda guilty. They walks side by side as Kyungsoo drags Baekhyun by his elbow to a small store that sells the kitchenware that Kyungsoo used to go whenever his mom ask him to buy some . Kyungsoo picks a few china (which surprisingly sold there and very cheap and that make Kyungsoo a little bit suspicious) and a few cutleries for Baekhyun. After that, they wander around the market for a while since Kyungsoo said he want to go around a little bit more (Kyungsoo make Baekhyun down a liquor, a healthy liquor, quoting the kind ahjumma since she is so generous, pouring Baekhyun another shot of the bitter medicine liquor while looking so much pleased). While Kyungsoo is sniffing one of the herb at one stall (his nostril kinda cleared up by any of the foul smell that he experienced earlier in the morning because of the herbs scent), Baekhyun slips his hand from Kyungsoo fingers and he told Kyungsoo he'll be right back. After 20 minutes, Baekhyun emerges from the sea of body, a black plastic bag in his right hand, while the other hand he stretches out for Kyungsoo to take.

 

Their not-an-actual-expedition then continue to the next destination, the supermarket, where they (or ONLY Kyungsoo since all Baekhyun did was wandering around in the radius of Kyungsoo sight) do some shopping for their groceries list which Kyungsoo spent almost half an hour listing all the necessary things.

 

They go from one to another aisle of rack, Kyungsoo leading in the front with the list in his one hand and another pulling the trolley from the front, occasionally grabbing the things written on the list when he spotted them (after spending quite some time trying to get Baekhyun following him and make him push the trolley). They joke around, walking through the entire supermarket, trying some sample food and buying some of the recommended fruit and juices just because Kyungsoo feel generous today. Kyungsoo kinda freaked out by the amount of the stuffs they bought from the supermarket (though something bugs him).  
They got home late evening, it's almost 7 o'clock when Baekhyun stretches his body to look at the clock from the couch. Kyungsoo already makes his way to the kitchen when Baekhyun dump everything in his on the floor near kitchen counter earlier ("Careful Baek," Kyungsoo scolds Baekhyun while he is putting the plastic bags on the kitchen counter) and preparing to whip something for their dinner.

 

"Go change your cloth if you don't want to shower," Kyungsoo commands from behind the counter while he put on his apron to start cooking dinner.

 

"Make me," Baekhyun lazily reply, standing up anyway to drag his socked feet across the space between his room and living room.   
Kyungsoo just gives a small glance at Baekhyun and continues with his work.

 

Baekhyun could smell the simmering doenjang-jigae from his room and he smiles fondly. This feel like home.

He goes out to the kitchen and props his chin on Kyungsoo shoulder as he winds both his arms around Kyungsoo torso.  
"Is it done? Smells so nice,"

 

"Almost. Wanna taste?," Kyungsoo takes a spoon and dips it into the the hot pot, bringing it to his lip to blow the hotness before steering it carefully to Baekhyun mouth.

 

"Delicious. If only you'll always gonna make this for me, I certainly would never get sick," he grins, breaking his hug to make his way to prepare the table.

 

Kyungsoo is almost deadpanned from Baekhyun statement earlier. Then he looks back, towards Baekhyun direction only to see his turned back on him. He put the spoon down and turns off the stove.

 

"It's done. Let's eat Baek," Kyungsoo pulls off the apron around him and as Baekhyun takes the pot to the table.  
Seeing Baekhyun practically inhales his food makes Kyungsoo heart swells in some kind of warmth and happiness. He even stops his chewing to stare at Baekhyun happy face. It's practically glowing. He doesn't even show this much enthusiasm whenever they go out to eat. Kyungsoo soft smile blooms on his face, too delighted to see Baekhyun pigging out on his food. It doesn't even taste that great though (or that's what always Kyungsoo claims whenever he cook for someone and but god know that his food is definitely taste delicious). When Baekhyun calls out for Kyungsoo to have another bowl, that snaps him out of his trance.

"Whoa, that's so delicious. You should just make that kitchen yours then, if I could eat something that delicious everyday. It wouldn't be a waste then," Baekhyun smiles radiantly while sipping a cup of green tea at the dinner table while watching Kyungsoo to finish clean the kitchen.

 

Kyungsoo stutters a bit. 'Is that an invitation?' Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, and walks near the dinner table to sit on the opposite side of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun gives him a very puppy-ish look, the one like a very satisfied puppy look (writer: i'm sure u all can imagine that,lol).   
"Really?" Kyungsoo hums and Baekhyun nods eagerly.   
Though he's quite happy with the sounds of it, but he don't wanna gets his hope high. Their relationship is not that early, they've been dating for 3 years already, and plus years of knowing him during university (they shared a few classes together,he recollected) make Kyungsoo almost knew a lot of thing about him already. But this, an offer sounds almost like a proposal for them both to live together. It's a big step, living together, and for Kyungsoo, he want it, but he's not sure whether Baekhyun would like it. He's so different, like there were some times he would just went missing, not contacting Kyungsoo at all, phone off for the whole day. And sometimes, there's time when he just being silent for the whole day, even on their date. Kyungsoo is never weirded by all those action, because he really want to try to understand Baekhyun.

 

"Kyungsoo, you always looks distant recently. Is something bothering you?" Baekhyun is on his side now, invading his private space (although there's no longer such thing like that).

 

Kyungsoo jerks in respond, stuttering a 'nothing' but ends up with only incoherent 'no' and whining. Baekhyun laughs and pulls Kyungsoo into his arms, kissing his cheek. Kyungsoo follows him after, feeling gleeful. After their laughter resides, Baekhyun keep his eyes fixed on Kyungsoo, as if trying to read his mind.

 

"Do you meant it? Me using your kitchen like my own? Is this your way of asking me to live with you?" Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun earnestly until he finally see Baekhyun face clearly and he is frowning.

 

"What are you thinking Kyungsoo? You look so weird," Baekhyun puts his palm on Kyungsoo forehead to check his temperature as a gesture of joke.

 

Only then Kyungsoo realize that he was only speaking in his mind and laughs at his own silliness. He checks the clock and it's already 10 o'clock. Time sure flies.

 

He drags Baekhyun to the couch but Baekhyun insists he is tired and just want to lie on the bed. So they both settle on Baekhyun bed, buried under Baekhyun soft duvet as they both snuggle close.

 

Neither any of them make noise, only the sound of soft breathing and the aircon beep fills entire space. And Kyungsoo doesn't even know what time he fall asleep nor the fact Baekhyun has been staring at him all the time he's asleep until he finally close his eyes to sleep as well.

 

Next morning, Baekhyun shoves a paper bag, which Kyungsoo recognize it as the one that supermarket use, to Kyungsoo face after they both finished their breakfast and resting on the couch, grinning widely.

 

"Paper bag? What is that?" Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with a wide eyes.

 

"Open it," he urges.

 

Kyungsoo peers into the bag and found there is a set of bowls and cutleries, plus some other domestic things. Kyungsoo blinks in confusion and then lifts his gaze to Baekhyun.

 

"What does this mean?"

 

"Well...y'know, you have always use my spare thing..." The he suddenly looks so alarmed. " ...I mean like, I want you to have your own things- ugh, why is this so hard."

 

Kyungsoo raise his eyebrows.

 

"Iwantustolivetogether,"

 

"What? Say it properly," Kyungsoo face lights up.

 

He takes a deep breath and say it calmly.

 

"I want us to live together, you and me, here," Baekhyun looks at him sincerely, his eyes wavers as he wait for a respond, preparing himself for any possible rejection. And he adds "...so I bought you those things as you would have the things you owned at my house, I mean, I don't mind you use my things but you know..." He looks pleading.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. And Baekhyun looks almost troubled. He put aside the paper bag and pulls Baekhyun into a hug.

 

"I thought you'll never gonna ask me that," he whispers.  
Baekhyun makes a strangled noise and Kyungsoo pulls away to look at his face.

 

"I-I, you know, I might not a good partner but I want this. I want you at my home." Baekhyun looks like he's gonna cry.

 

Kyungsoo smiles at him tenderly.

 

"If you ask me to marry you right now, I would've say yes, you know, because you matter to me. I love you Byun Baekhyun,"   
"I love you too," Baekhyun sobs in relief.

 

( "But why pororo?" Kyungsoo shows him a pair of slipper from the bag.

 

"Because it reminds me of you, so I bought it," Baekhyun smiles sheepishly.

 

Kyungsoo hold the urge to hit him)

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this for almost 5 months, i'm glad i finally be able to post it. Enjoy this shit ^^ ~


End file.
